Reclamation
by Deeca
Summary: As Warden Renee Amell struggles with the possibility of Alistair becoming king. Elizabeth Cousland struggles to reclaim her life after surviving her family's massacre. These two women form an unlikely bond as they navigate through the Blight and beyond Amell/Alstair & eventual Cousland/Teagan
1. Chapter 1

Reclamation

As Warden Renee Amell struggles with the possibility of Alistair becoming king, Elizabeth Cousland struggles to reclaim her life after surviving her family's massacre. The two women form an unlikely bond as they navigate through the Blight and beyond

Amell/Alstair & eventual Cousland/Teagan

An AU Story on the events of Dragon Age

"This is a waste of time," Sten grumbled as he followed the group.

"No Sten," Teagan stopped and looked at him. "I've known the Couslands for quite awhile. They are one of the oldest families in Lothering and Teyrn Cousland…. is a good man. His wife and daughter deserve to know what happened at Ostagar and I know they will give what help they can. I also want to check out these rumors."

"Those rumors are…troubling," Wynne agreed.

"I actually met Lord Fergus," Alistair added. "He mentioned Duncan being a family friend. Apparently Teyrn Cousland let Duncan stay at Highever whenever he needed some time to himself."

"You mentioned the Teyrn was not with him," Wynne remembered.

"Fergus told me his father was riding out with Arl Howe and his men."  
"And you didn't see them at all?" Teagan looked at him."

"We were too busy with Duncan to know what was going on," Renee took Alistair's hand. "So how long have you known the Couslands Teagan?"

"Ever since I could remember my family has been friends with them," Teagan said before taking a sip from his canteen. "Highever and Rainesfere have had a good trade partnership for the last few years as well. Bryce is…a good friend. He also was one of Cailan's favorite advisers. Bryce traveled to Orlais on Cailan's behalf several times to improve relations and increase trade. We need to increase trade with Orlais. They are buying our goods from other countries because we don't offer enough to them."

"And I'm sure Loghain was the first to speak out against this,"Alistair glared.

"Yes," Teagan shook his head. "He'd get into fights with Eamon over it."

"And what about his daughter?" Wynne asked. "Have you ever met her?"

"Once," Teagan chuckled. "It was five years ago. Elizabeth was around sixteen at the time and very pretty. She also had a bit of crush on me and I…had to turn her down…gently. When I last spoke to Cailan…he spoke rather highly of her. It seemed she not only caught his eye but most of the other noblemen as well when she made her debut at court. She apparently has turned into quite the beauty."

"Knowing my brother's reputation, I'm sure he did," Alistair said sarcastically.

"Cailan told me Elizabeth rebuffed him and of course made him want her more," Teagan shook his head.

"But can she fight?" Oghren pushed his way through the group.

"Bryce and Eleanor Cousland not only gave their children the best education but they received the best battle training as well. Last time I spoke with Bryce he mentioned her winning a local tournament."

"Two handed? Sword and Shield? What is she?" Oghren demanded.

"I believe she's a dual wielding rogue and archer Oghren," Teagan said exasperatedly.

"It's not uncommon for there to be rogues in the nobility," Leliana said thoughtfully.

"She's also quite the artist from what Bryce told me. She painted a landscape that he presented to Empress Celene. He told me she was so impressed that Elizabeth received an open invitation to come to Orlais to paint."

"I can't wait to meet her," Leliana said eagerly.

"We better stop," Zevran said as he looked down the road with his spyglass. "There is a blockade at the town's entrance."

"Maker be praised. Help has come."

They turned to find three men making their way out of the woods and staggering toward them.

"Are you alright?" Renee walked toward them. "What's going on?"

"Yes what happened?" Teagan came up from behind.

"I'm Mayor Redmond Barkley and these are my sons, Paul and Jonathon. I am also leader of the Highever Militia and we have been under siege by Howe's men."

"I'm Bann Teagan of Rainesfere," Teagan approached the man. "We came to pay our respects to Teyrna Cousland and her daughter and to seek aid. We heard some rumors from some of the other townships we passed but weren't sure if they were true."

"Maker. They really did cut us off from Ferelden," One of the younger man gasped.

"What happened?"

"The Teyrn and his wife are dead," Redmond wiped his brow as Wynne and Renee approached the men. "Arl Howe laid siege to the castle and town then claimed the teynir."

"I thought he was supposed to head to Ostagar the next day," Alistair said.

"Lady Elizabeth said they were attacked at night," One of the younger man explained.

"Elizabeth is still alive?" Teagan exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She escaped from the dungeons a few months back," Redmond explained. "Some of the other militia who fled into the woods found her."

"Is she alright?" Wynne gripped her staff hard.

"One of those mages from that collective treated her," Redmond sighed and shook his head. "But you can tell she endured… a great deal being locked up."

"Where is she now?" Renee asked.

"Lady Elizabeth roams the woods surrounding Castle Highever waiting for Howe's men who are looking for her she… hunts them with her war dog," Jonathon reached for his father's canteen.

"She says they're after her for something she has," Paul added.

"Can you please help us retake our town?" Redmond pleaded. "Howe has not returned and left a unit in town and one at the castle with his son."

"They have been threatening and forcing our people to make supplies for the war," Jonathon added. "The only let them eat once a day. We've been sneaking food at night to them."

"Hasn't the castle been looted?" Leliana asked. "Usually they loot and abandon…or burn."

"No," Redmond shook his head. "We managed to capture one of the men and Lady Elizabeth questioned him. They are just supposed to watch over the castle. Howe planned to deal with everything after helping the Regent deal with the civil war and the Blight. And he needed what Lady Elizabeth has."

"What happened to the man you captured?" Renee asked.

"She killed him." Paul looked away.

"Loghain has to be part of this," Alistair glared.

"We'll help you," Renee said. "I think with all of us, the Blackstone Irregulars that followed us and Teagan's men, we can reclaim your town but then we're going to look for Lady Elizabeth."

"She may need our help," Wynne agreed.

"Maker bless you," Barkley said gratefully.

"This is going to be fun," Zevran said as he unsheathed his blades. "I'll sneak over to the buildings and take some of them out."

"They have men on the roofs," Paul warned.

"That won't be a problem," Leliana patted the man's shoulder and grabbed her bow before disappearing into the woods with Zevran.

"I'll meet with Howe's men and those mercenaries that joined us," Teagan suggested. "Alistair, Oghren, & Sten can accompany me. Ser Perth, take the men and get into position in the bush on the left side of the road."

"Morrigan, Wynne and I will be at the back," Renee said. "Alistair will give the signal when its time to strike."

Teagan walked ahead and the three followed while Renee motioned for the mayor to hide.

The three men immediately saw them approaching.

"Halt!" An unshaven guard unsheathed his sword and walked toward the group. "Highever is now governed by Teyrn Howe. What business do you have here?"

"What happened to the Couslands?" Teagan gripped his sword.

"They've been put to death for their allegiance to Orlais."

"My father was _not_ a traitor!"

The guard coughed and Teagan stepped back as the blood sprayed from the wound where the arrow hit.

Turning as the man collapsed, he caught a brief glimpse of a woman standing on one the guard towers. Even with the sun partially blinding his view, he knew it was Elizabeth.

"That's Bann Teagan," Another guard ran toward them. "Howe wanted him dealt with as well. Maybe he won't be angry if we bring him his head."

Before he could strike, Alistair used his templar abilities to throw the guards back and let out a whistle.

The townspeople shrieked and yelled before running into the various buildings that were not burned.

Teagan shield bashed one of the men and managed to knock the other one back with his sword before plunging it into him as Morrigan, Renee, and Wynne unleashed waves of electricity, fireballs and ice. Looking around he saw Zevran sneak over towards one of the archers and slit his throat in such a nonchalant way it chilled him.

As he fought with them, it was easy to see they were not the typical trained men and women most nobility employed. It was as if Howe looked to the bottom of the barrel and employed every rough neck willing to work for the coin. They fought hard and dirty and from the ache on his side, he could tell that he had at least cracked some ribs.

He jumped out of the way just as Renee and Morrigan unleashed a storm of fire.

"Turning toward the woods, he caught a glimpse of the back of Elizabeth as she disappeared in the brush.

Seeing that the remaining men had dropped their swords, Teagan ran towards the area where he last saw Elizabeth running towards

He found her in the clearing cornered by several men. Renee had caught up to him and they watched as she kicked one to the ground and threw one of the rusty daggers at another.

"Get that bitch!"

As the remaining men lunged for her Renee unleashed a spell that paralyzed them and Teagan finished them off.

"Elizabeth," Teagan stepped over the bodies.

"I'm warning you…don't come any closer because I have _nothing_ to lose."

"Elizabeth. It is me; Teagan and this is Renee Amell. She is a Grey Warden."

"Teagan?" Elizabeth blinked but backed away as he approached her.

Dressed in worn armor and, her hair tied back with string, she looked gaunt and her green eyes conveyed the horrors that she had went through.

"We're not going to hurt you," Renee gently said. "There's more of our group up ahead."

"You liberated the town?" Elizabeth brushed the bangs out of her face. "Then you know my parents are dead. They killed my nephew and sister-in law too."

"I am so sorry Elizabeth," Teagan stepped closer to her but she moved away.

"There is a group of twenty men and four Tevinter mages commanded by Thomas Howe and a Captain Wentworth occupying my home. I want them _dead_ as well the silver bars Howe stole from the Denerim treasury out of the castle."

"Howe stole from the treasury?" Teagan wiped the blood from his face.

"One of the many mistakes Howe made was thinking I was passed out in my cell. He talked…_a_ _great deal_. He stole silver bars and gold from the treasury and bragged how easy it was. I want it _out _of the castle."

"Teagan we have enough people to reclaim it," Renee looked up toward the castle.

"We can take all of that back to Redcliffe for Eamon to see," Teagan looked at Elizabeth

"We will help you, my lady," She looked back at Elizabeth.

"Thank you and there is _no_ need for formalities. You can me Liz or Elizabeth. In return for your help, I promise to aid you in _**any way**_ I can. I know my father… would have wanted me to help you."

"Would you be willing to speak at the Landsmeet?" Renee asked.

"If it helps me get the justice for my family's massacre but it will have to be _after_ I kill Howe," Elizabeth sheathed her weapons

Mayor Barkley emerged from the bushes with his sons and several men.

"I'm so glad you are all aright," Elizabeth rushed towards them.

"We are now thanks to Bann Teagan, the Wardens and everybody else and we're going to help you reclaim Highever Castle," Barkley said.

"Mayor Barkley my father would not want you to risk your life as well as your sons. Please see to the townspeople's needs. We'll speak more when this is over with."

"Yes my lady," Barkley bowed.

"One of my traveling companions is a spirit healer," Renee looked at Elizabeth. "Maybe she should examine you before we make plans to reclaim the castle."

"She can examine me once the castle is cleared of those traitors!"

"Maybe we should head back to the road, meet everyone, and make plans," Teagan suggested.

"There you are," Alistair came through the bushes slowed down near Renee as Elizabeth looked at him.

"This is Alistair," Teagan said. "He's a Warden as well."

"I am so sorry for your loss my lady," Alistair bowed.

"Thank you," Elizabeth looked away

"We're going to reclaim the castle for Elizabeth," Renee said as Elizabeth brushed past her.

"That's good but why was she staring at me like that?" Alistair shrugged.

"I think it's because she met Cailan once and sees the resemblance Alistair," Teagan said.

"She looks so pale," Renee said worriedly.

"I know," Teagan shook his head as they made their way back to the road. "Maker knows what she endured."


	2. Chapter 2

Reclamation

Chapter 2

"You travel with an interesting group," Elizabeth said as she looked at everyone and then glanced at Sten. "When I was held prisoner one of the Tevinter soldiers waiting for their magisters to arrive said I was going to become a new plaything for one of the most powerful magisters in Tevinter. I told them I would only escape to Seheron and would submit to the Qun before I let them have me. That man took such offense he had me chained up and beaten."

"And you would have been accepted," Sten nodded approvingly.

"How…how did you endure that?" Leliana asked

"I knelt in my father's blood as he made me promise that I would survive," Elizabeth paced around the group as they stood in silence. "I failed when they caught me but a Cousland _always _keeps a promise. I had to endure it."

"But how did you escape?" Renee asked.

"My father spared no expense when it came to my training. I waited for the perfect moment once I knew Howe had left Highever. One of his men made the unfortunate mistake of… letting his guard down and I killed him. I escaped and fled into the woods undetected and that is where the militia found me. Now can we continue this conversation later? Seneschal Miles Danson and some of my father's guardsmen are languishing in the dungeons and I'd like to get them out."

"How do we go about this?" Teagan sheathed his sword and looked at Elizabeth.

"There are only two guards at the larder's entrance and they rotate every four hours," Elizabeth brushed the bangs out her face. "They _never_ hunt for me at night. We can ambush the castle at night the way they did… with my family."

"There is the matter of those mages Lady Elizabeth," Wynne stepped forward.

"I already escaped by the time those mages arrived but once while hiding in some bushes I overheard Howe's men complaining how they would never help search for me. They apparently _never_ sent word to Howe that I had escaped."

"If we are to risk our lives you should at least tell us why they are after you," Morrigan broke her silence.

"You don't have to Elizabeth," Renee said as she glared at Morrigan.

"It's alright," Elizabeth said. "They want to know where the main vault is. We have a treasury but it's only used to store a small amount of gold for transactions made on a weekly basis and there were some other miscellaneous items in there as well. The vault stores the bulk of our legacy. There are Cousland artifacts in there that date back hundreds of years. My mother in her infinite wisdom…had all of us put our valuables and personal treasures in there two days before my father and brother were to ride out. It's almost like…she knew what was going to happen."

"Howe must have been furious when he discovered that," Zevran remarked.

"He was," Elizabeth nodded. "And I made him angrier when he couldn't torture it out of me. But there was _no_ way I was going to let that traitorous bastard steal Eight hundred years' worth of history and sell it off piece by piece."

"Let's get the castle back for you," Renee said gently.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "I want to say something to everyone here."

She stepped towards the middle of the town square as a crowd formed around her.

"Citizens of Highever. Thanks to the Wardens and the group of brave men and women that followed them, you are free. Once we purge and reclaim the Castle, I _promise_ you will be protected and what was lost will be rebuilt. We will come out of this _stronger_. Highever will endure and I swear to you Rendon Howe _will pay_ for his crimes for what he did to all of you as well as for the slaughter of my family."

The crowd applauded and cheered, a few of them rushed to her, and she hugged them before walking over to where the militia and the Blackstone irregulars were to give them her thanks.

Suddenly a light brown Mabari came running towards her as one Paul Barkley caught up to them.

"Rex," Elizabeth knelt down and hugged the dog.

"I thought you would want him with you my lady," Paul bowed.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said gratefully. "Are the other dogs well?"

"They're still safe and being cared for."

Elizabeth turned to Teagan, Renee and the others looking at her, "When the castle was under siege, our kennel master set all the dogs free before he was killed. The militia rounded up the ones that survived including my Rex."

"How many dogs do you have?" Alistair asked

"Twenty two," Paul gave Rex a scratch. "Seventeen males and five females but two of them are heavy with pups."

"The dogs that have not bonded with any of the men can be brought back once we have the castle."

"Of course my lady," Paul nodded.

"So how do we go about this?" Teagan asked.

"The plan is simple," Elizabeth turned to the castle. "Since I know it inside and out, I will lead a small group in through the larder's entrance while the rest of you make your way to the main gate. There are two guards posted at each tower along with a group that patrols the grounds around there. You need to take them out as quietly as possible and wait. I will make unlock the gate from the inside."

"It's a good plan," Renee nodded. "Who do you want to take with you?"

"I'd like to take Teagan, Zevran, and you Renee. The rest of you can make your way to the main entrance. Rex can stay with you."

"I can't wait to knock some heads," Oghren said eagerly.

"I don't care what it takes," Elizabeth looked at the group. "I want them _dead_."

"Elizabeth, we should try to keep one of them alive," Wynne suggested. "We could take them back to Redcliffe and then to Denerim. They could provide testimony to Howe's atrocities and possibly provide evidence if Loghain was involved."

"And if anyone asks for mercy they should be given it," Leliana broke her silence.

"_Mercy_?" Elizabeth's eyes glared. "When I was rotting in that cell I overhead the guards gloating how my sister-in-law begged Thomas Howe for my nephew's life. Thomas killed Orianna first then Oren. My eight-year-old nephew watched his mother _die_ before he was cut down himself. Where is the mercy in that?

"I…I'm sorry," Leliana stepped backed in the crowd.

"Elizabeth," Teagan said gently. "I _promise _you, any man we keep alive will get the justice he deserves. He could provide information that implicates both Howe and Loghain and could be an asset in _ending_ this civil war."

"We have to end this to focus on the Blight," Renee said gently. "Because if we don't. Ferelden will be lost. We need this civil war to end."

"Captain…John Wentworth," Elizabeth said reluctantly. "He was left in charge along with Thomas Howe. He has gray hair and a very distinct mole on the left side of his face and he'll likely have the answers you seek but you better keep him _far _away from me."

"Thank you Elizabeth," Renee watched Elizabeth sheathed her dagger and sword and walked away from the group. Rex followed her and made herself comfortable beside her after she sat down on a patch of grass

"I'm really worried about her," Teagan watched as Elizabeth hugged Rex.

"I am too," Wynne sighed. "I've caught her wincing a few times. I do not care if they are not severe it is obvious she has some injuries that haven't healed properly.

"I'm just happy there isn't any resistance from the group about reclaiming the castle. I mean even Sten seems willing to help compared to how he was a few hours ago," Renee glanced

"I've read the Qunari despite their extreme beliefs always look after their own. He probably respects the loyalty and determination she has," Wynne took a sip from her canteen.

"Look at her," Morrigan marveled. "That young woman knows the power of survival. The anger, the desire to avenge her family…it has sustained her. Tis not something I expected from someone of her station."

"She needs to grieve Morrigan," Wynne's brow furrowed. "This anger will only consume her."

"And considering what's she's been through, she is certainly entitled to it," Morrigan pulled an apple out her pack and begin to nibble on it.

"We should just appreciate the fact that Morrigan thinks she's entitled to grieve," Alistair scoffed.

"You two," Renee took Alistair's hand. "Save the fighting for later."

"You're right," Alistair stared icily at Morrigan as she walked away.

"I still can't believe it," Teagan admitted. "I never liked Rendon Howe but he never came across as being capable of such atrocities."

"He did hire that elf to spy on Redcliffe so it must be true he is Loghain's second," Renee remarked.

"I'm not surprised that this massacre occurred," Zevran said as he walked towards them. "This Howe was the one who sought out the Crows. I met him when I met Loghain. He is indeed the second in command and was reveling in his newfound power. It appears he used the Blight as a means to end the Couslands. Speaking as a former Crow, this was not a spur of the moment killing party. Rendon Howe was likely planning their demise for quite some time."

"It was difficult seeing some of my friends cut down at the Circle," Renee looked away. "I can't imagine what she has been through."

"Be sure to keep an eye on her," Wynne watched as Elizabeth tighten the laces of her boots."

"Oh _we will_," Teagan said a sharpened his blade with a whetstone while watching Elizabeth pace back and forth.

"I still remember the litany Wynne," Renee said as she tied her hair back.

"Good," Wynne nodded. "These mages are from Tevinter. It's best to be prepared."

"We better get a move on," Elizabeth called. "I'll show you the path through the woods that will lead to the road that will take you to the front gate."

"Let's go," Renee put her canteen in her pack.

Zevran and Teagan went over to where Elizabeth was standing as Renee and Alistair motioned for everybody to follow him.

….

A light rain began to fall as Elizabeth led them to a large stonewall and began to remove the brush and debris that concealed a large hole, "This is how I escaped and to this day I am shocked our groundskeepers never discovered it. It is almost as if…the Maker…never mind. Let's go."

They followed her to some overgrown bushes. The two guards were by the entrance. Zevran proceeded to sneak towards them as Elizabeth aimed her bow.

The arrow took the guard down making the other one rush toward him. Zevran immediately snuck up on him and slit his throat.

Elizabeth searched the bodies until she found the keys and opened the door.

They crept down a narrow corridor. A young female elf coming around the corner gasped when seeing them but immediately ran to Elizabeth.

"Lena, thank the Maker your safe," Elizabeth hugged her.

"My lady, I _knew_ you would come back for us. So did the Seneschal."

"How is Miles and the other men in the dungeon?"  
"Seneschal Miles is still alive," Lena wrung her hands. "And the men are as well but they are very weak from lack of food and torture. They killed Ser Bradley, Ser Simon, Jonah and Marla though. Those mages…. bled them."

"Lena this is ending _tonight._ The town has been reclaimed thanks to these Wardens, Bann Teagan and the group they're traveling with."

"It's good you have come," the elf said between breaths. "Captain Wentworth and Thomas Howe are planning to cut their losses when they kept failing to recapture you. They're packing anything of value they can find in crates and were planning to leave at the end of the week. They mentioned leaving Ferelden too."

"Why would Thomas abandon his own father?" Teagan said in a hushed voice.

"I'm not surprised," Elizabeth turned to him. "When his father was here I saw him hit Thomas several times. When he was placed in charge, Thomas was half drunk most of the time."

"Did they hurt you?" Renee looked at Lena.

"They kept me alive because I can cook," Lena looked down at the floor and shook her head. "And I thank the Maker everyday they enjoyed my cooking. Those mages from Tevinter insisted on _having the comforts _of home. Nolan and Samiel make sure their quarters are clean and the clothes laundered. Sherry helps me and the others."

"Where are those mages," Renee asked.

"Two were in the dining room while the others could be in the library or main hall. They haven't killed anyone in a while. I think some of the men are afraid of them."

"Thank you Lena. When this over with, I swear to you reparations _will be made_ to the families of everyone that was killed."

"Your family has _always_ been good to us," Lena put her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "I won't leave you and I will help you rebuild."

"Thank you. Now I want you to gather everyone and get in one of the storage rooms then lock and barricade the door."

"I will," Lena promised. "There are two guards in the dungeon. I was to bring them food."

"Don't worry," Elissa looked at the door. "We'll deal with them."

Lena turned and ran down the corridor, disappearing around a corner as Elizabeth opened the door and they crept down the stairs. The two guards were standing on the other side of the wall. Some of the men languishing in the cells looked up, their eyes widening when seeing them.

Renee and Zevran looked at each other, nodded and he immediately threw a dagger at one of the guards while she paralyzed the other.

Elizabeth unsheathed her sword and went over to the guard, "Remember me?"

The man's eyes widened in terror as Elizabeth plunged the sword into him without blinking.

"This fiend used to strip me down and beat me when I was locked up there," Elizabeth pointed to the empty cell.

"I got the key," Teagan stood up after searching one of the bodies and handed it to her.

"Lady Elizabeth."

They turned to see a bedraggled man with overgrown hair and a beard clinging to the cell door.

"Seneschal Miles," Elizabeth rushed to him and opened the door. "Thank the Maker you are alive."

"Pauline and the children...are they alright?

"The militia have protected them," Elizabeth helped him to a bench. "This is Bann Teagan, Warden Renee, and Zevran. There's another group outside waiting for me to open the gates. They liberated the town and now we're going to retake the castle. Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine," Miles winced as took the water jug. "Praise the Maker you came when you did. They were going to kill us soon."

"Miles, I want you to stay here and attend to the men. Along with Renee, we have two other mages that will attend to _all_ of you afterwards. We're going to make our way to the gate to let the others in," Elizabeth brushed the hair out of her face.

"We'll come back when it's finished," Teagan promised. "Barricade the door with those barrels once we leave."

"I will," Miles promised. "Maker protect all of you."

They followed Elizabeth down the corridor and watched her open the door of storage room where she pushed several crates revealing a hidden sword and shield.

"Thank the Maker! They didn't find them," Elizabeth replaced the sword with one she found and looked back them.

"This was my grandfather's sword and shield. When I realized there was no escape. I hid them."

She set the shield outside against the wall and motioned for them to follow. They made it to the larder where Elizabeth looked down at the floor.

Teagan looked down, saw the stain, and immediately realized what it was.

"This is where…" Elizabeth began.

"Let's reclaim your home my lady," Zevran broke his silence.

"Then follow me," Elizabeth opened the door slowly and they crept down the corridor.

….

Leliana dispatched the tower guards as the group walked down the road to the gates. There were several horse drawn wagons parked on the side of the road.

"It looks like they preparing to leave," Alistair remarked.

Just then then the gate opened and three men came walking out.

"Who in the Maker are you?"

"They're with _me_," Elizabeth said from behind as she withdrew her weapons.

"We're under attack!" The man lunged toward her and she dodged his hits and managed to knock the sword out of his hand before Zevran struck him down.

Men started coming out of the rooms as everybody rushed in.

Elizabeth ran down the corridor where Teagan and Renee were fighting off several men.

"Hello pretty thing."

Elizabeth turned to see the mage smiling at her and she back away from him.

"Thomas Howe was not exaggerating when he described you. You are beautiful even with all that filth on you. Now be a good girl and close your eyes while I deal with your friends."

"Move away from him Elizabeth," Renee used a spell that propelled her back. As the mage raised his arms, the ground started shaking but stopped as is quickly as it started after she chanted.

The mage stumbled back, looked shocked and grunted as Teagan plunged his sword into him.

"The library and dining room are around this corner," Elizabeth brushed past them and they followed her down the corridor and found Sten fighting with several men.

"The one with the claymore…," Elizabeth called. "That's Wentworth!"

"Don't kill him Sten," Renee yelled as two of the men went down.

Wentworth turned, making the mistake of looking at Elizabeth and Sten quickly immobilized him.

"We got one of the other mages," Alistair said as he, Wynne, and Morrigan came down the corner and met up with them.

"The library and Dining Hall are next to each other." Elissa pointed as she watched corridor and saw a man stop fighting as he met her gaze.

"It's _over_ Thomas!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran after him. Rex came around the corner; his snout covered in blood from attacking several of Howe's men and followed her.

The man ran down the corridor and entered the entrance of the largest tower.

"Elizabeth!" Teagan called out to her but she had gone after him.

"Go after her," Wynne said between glancing toward the library and dining room. "Your men are fine. They are spread out with the militia and mercenaries fighting in the other wing."

"I sense very powerful magic coming from that area," Morrigan pointed to the library and dining room. "We must make haste!"

"Why are we wasting time then," Sten growled as he walked to the door.

Teagan turned away, making his way to the entrance and saw Elizabeth and her dog fighting with two men on the stairs. On his way up one of them jumped back, to avoid Elizabeth's hit. Teagan grabbed him and pushed him off the spiral staircase and Rex jumped down on him.

The other man fighting Elizabeth was bloodied but relentless. Unsheathing his sword, Teagan plunged into it his back. The man fell to his knees, Elizabeth kicked him over the side, and he crumbled into a heap near the other man.

"_Do not_ try to stop me Teagan. Thomas Howe _is going to die_ by my blade."  
"I'm _not _going to stop you. We'll fight our way through if there are others."

Elizabeth gave a nod and continued up the stairs and Teagan followed her.

Fortunately, there was no resistance and they found Thomas standing on the ledge.

"When you escaped I _knew_ you would return," Thomas said as he turned to look at her. "My father always under estimated what you were capable of."

"And he's going to _pay_ for what massacring my family but it's your turn now. Get off that ledge and face me."

"I don't understand how your father didn't see it."

"See what Thomas?" Teagan broke his silence.

"Bann Teagan, brother of the Arl of Redcliffe. I remember seeing you once in Denerim. My father referred to you as a lazy sad sack. He was planning to kill you after your brother but since you're here that must mean your brother is alive."

"Eamon is very much alive. He is the one who sent us here."

"Then my father failed again," Thomas laughed.

"What did my father not see Thomas?" Elizabeth inched toward him.

"Father _always_ hated and resented your family Liz. He felt like the Howes were held back by the Couslands. All those years of friendship were a ruse. He was _always_ waiting for the right moment to strike."

"And you knew! You are just as vile as your father is. My nephew watched his mother die by your hand before you killed him. You killed an innocent little boy!"

"Elizabeth I did _not_ grow up with a father like yours. My father hadexpectations and when I did not live up to them, I would feel his wrath. You witnessed it as well as experienced it. Wentworth would have gone immediately to my father if I had not done it and I would have been beaten."

"Just like how you beat me in your room after Wentworth brought me in there and afterward you told him that you had _your fun_ when you were too drunk to do anything. You are lying, murdering coward!"

"We never found the vault so you can take comfort in knowing your family's legacy is preserved," Thomas said before taking a sip into the flask he was holding. "I know I don't deserve to request anything of you but I beg of you; _please _leave my sister and brother out of your revenge. Delilah could not take father's depravity and ran away over a year ago. And father sent my brother away years ago because he believed Nathaniel would not abide his wishes."

"I'll consider it," Elizabeth hissed. "Now come down and face me like a man."

"You've already won Liz," Thomas laughed. "Tell Father I'll be waiting for him in the Void."

It only took a second to realize his intent when he dropped the flask then held his arms out.

"Thomas don't you…" Elizabeth went towards him and let out a scream as he fell backward off the ledge.

…

Leliana and Zevran looked down at the lifeless body as Elizabeth Teagan and Rex came out of the tower.

"We saw him fall. Are you two alright?" Leliana looked at them.

"We're fine Leliana," Teagan answered as he looked at Elizabeth.

"That bastard took the coward's way out," Elizabeth looked down at Thomas's body. "Is everybody alright?"

It appears to have quieted down," Teagan looked around.

"Howe's men are dead," Zevran looked toward the dining room. "Your men are searching every room on this floor, the militia is searching the other floors and the mercenaries are searching the grounds."

They turned to see Renee, Alistair, and the others coming out of the dining room.

"Maker. Those mages," Renee sighed. "And to think I thought Jowan's blood magic was powerful."

"Those books Irving had barely scratched the service of blood magic," Wynne leaned against the wall. "They're dead now and that's all that matters."

Elizabeth went over to where Wentworth was laying and watched as he started to stir. She hurriedly searched his pockets and pulled out a key. As he opened his eyes, Elizabeth withdrew her sword and placed it on his chest.

"What are you waiting for," Wentworth laughed.

"I'm not waiting for anything," Elizabeth glared as she began to kick him. "You're coming back to Redcliffe with us. They didn't say I couldn't hurt you though."

"For the love of the Maker…get this bitch off me," Wentworth yelled and curled into a fetal position as Elizabeth kicked him.

"Oh? You don't like it. I'm just giving you a taste of what you gave me. This is for the all the whipping and the beatings. This is for stripping me and parading me around naked as your men laughed and pawed at me. This is for the way you forced my eyelids open to make me look at those things you made of my family's remains."

"Give her a few more moments," Zevran blocked them from going to Elizabeth.

"Howe should have… _never_ agreed to those terms from the magisters," Wentworth grunted. "We should have at least….been able to have a bit fun _passing you around_."

As he sat up against the wall, she kicked him in the groin prompting Wynne and Renee to go to her.

"You reclaimed your home," Wynne said in a gentle tone.

"Alistair would you get him up," Teagan asked. "We can take him to one of the cells when we get the men."

"Remove his armor," Elizabeth stepped away. "But _please_ see to the men's wounds _first_."

"That's what we were intending to do," Renee put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Let's put this traitorous bastard where he _belongs_ and get the men," Alistair yanked Wentworth to his feet.

"It's alright my lady. We're here."

They turned to see Miles standing by Ser Perth and each of the men being assisted by the others.

"I'll show you where the dungeons are," Zevran offered.

"If he tries to resist you know what to do," Elizabeth turned to Miles. "I want you and all of the men to get your wounds looked at."

"Forgive me for saying my lady but you are not looking so well yourself," Miles looked at her.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine. I want all of you to be attended to _**first**_**. **I need to show Teagan the treasury.

"Ser Perth, please get the other men and assist the militia with the removal of the dead," Teagan said as he wiped the blood on his face.

"Yes my lord," Perth nodded. "There were some wagons out front we can use.

"Have the bodies stripped," Elizabeth said. "And save any shield you find with the Howe Crest for the smith to be melted down. At least some good will come if it can be repurposed."

"Yes my lady," Ser Perth nodded.

"Come with me Teagan," Elizabeth motioned for him to follow him.

…

"This is where the treasury is," Elizabeth said as they entered the room. "Hours before….it happened, two guards were playing cards at that very table. The treasury is over here."

Using the key, she opened the door and they entered seeing the sacks of gold neatly arranged on the shelves and two crates of silver bars on the floor.

"Maker," Teagan sucked in his breath when seeing the Denerim Treasury stamp on the crates and sacks. "If Howe can abscond with all of this then Loghain is truly letting things fall apart."

"I want it _out_ of my home."

"Elizabeth, I _promise_ you that when we go back to Redcliffe, we will take all of this with us. Eamon will want to see this and he'll make sure it's returned."

"Thank you Teagan. I need to see the vault and since you are a trusted family friend I want you to come with me."

"Of course."

"It's in another room."

She locked the door and they headed outside where Lena rushed over to her.

"Lady Madeline you saved us," Lena threw her arms around Elizabeth.

"I didn't do it alone," Elizabeth said as she held the elf close. "Are the others alright?"

Samiel and Nolan are stripping the bodies and Sherry is helping all those mages as they help the men," Lena wrung her hands. "I was looking for you to see what I can do."

"Are their clean rooms available?"

"Yes and the barracks is as well."

"Good," Elizabeth nodded. "I want you to go through the belongings of all Howe's men and his son. If you find anything of value or even papers, you bring it to Bann Teagan or me. Also I noticed the larder and kitchen are well stocked."

"I already have some stew cooking. Samiel can get some chicken too. We have plenty of them. After I go through the belongings what shall I do with them?"

"I don't care what you do with them," Elizabeth looked away. "Please keep any money you find and share it with the others. I just want anything that can identify them."

"Yes my lady. I will get Sherry to help me and afterwards we will prepare food."

"Thank you Lena."

"Thank you." Teagan said politely as the elf went by him.

He followed Elizabeth up a corridor and into a large room that was littered with canvases, torn parchment, the walls splashed with paint.

"I shouldn't be surprised they did this," She stepped over the debris. "A lot of sketchbooks and paintings are here."

Teagan watched as she pulled the torch holder on the wall one way than the other and stepped back when the wall opened.

"This was built during the early years of the occupation," Elizabeth led Teagan down a narrow set of stairs. There were four covered easels standing in a row and various canvases against the wall. Teagan saw a stack of large books on table as well palettes and other art supplies.

"Did you do all of these? They absolutely marvelous," Teagan looked down at one of canvases that appeared to be a painting of Castle Highever.

"Thank you," Elizabeth walked toward a metal door and unlocked it. "Will you please help me open this door?"

The door creaked as the pushed it open and Teagan's eyes widened in disbelief. There were sacks of gold and silver sitting on the shelves and old arms hung on the walls. Several chests lined one wall and there were three jewelry chests sitting on table among some vases, statuary and other trinkets.

"My family's legacy," Elizabeth looked at Teagan. "I could _not_ let Howe take it. He tried so hard to break me when he was here that there were times I prayed for death."

She lifted the cover off one of the easels and it revealed a family portrait.

"This was one of the last paintings I did. Orianna was shocked that Oren sat still for it. What she didn't know was that Father and Fergus promised him his favorite sweets."

"This is…extraordinary," Teagan looked at the portrait. When Bryce had mentioned Elizabeth's artistic ability, he had assumed he was listening to the words of a proud father. He should have realized Bryce was not exaggerating for she had captured each member of her family with such flawless detail."

"It's beautiful Elizabeth. I'm sure your family loved it."

"They did," She looked away. "Father said he would have it put up in the main hall once they returned from Ostagar."

"You can still do that."

"It won't be the same."

"We better head back to the others," Teagan helped her cover the portrait. "And thank you for your trust in me."

"My father regarded you highly Teagan. And there is something else I need help with."

"I'm here for you. What do you need?"

"I want to take down those effigies they made with the remains of my parents. I want a proper pyre for them."

"We will do that."

"Thank you," Elizabeth closed and locked the door of the vault and they left the hidden room. Teagan watched as Elizabeth moved the torch holder, making the wall close.

…..

Renee and Wynne sat on the bench and watched as the men carried the bodies away.

"I'm exhausted," Renee, sighed. "But I'm glad the men are going to be fine."

"You're not used to healing," Wynne chuckled wearily. "You need to learn not to over spend your mana. Healing requires a lot of focus. I will tutor you on this."

"You make it seem so easy," Renee chuckled.

"You will get the hang of it dear," Wynne patted her arm.

"I hate to bring this up but I swear I could feel a presence when we were aiding the men," Renee glanced around the area. "I presume the veil must be thin because of what happened."

"I felt it too and it's definitely due to the atrocities that happened. I could feel sorrow all around me but nothing hostile though."

"Yes," Renee agreed. "It felt like sadness mixed with relief."

"Would you mind if we wait a few days before we leave? Seneschal Miles and the men are anxious to be up and about and I want to make sure they're healthy."

"I think we all need to rest up before the trek back to Redcliffe, especially Elizabeth."

"I'm glad you don't mind because I am especially concerned for Elizabeth. You can only survive like that for so long. We should have stopped her from hurting that man."

"She _needed_ to get that out. I remember the moment I saw Jowan in that cell at Redcliffe and all the anger came back and I wanted to hit him and I did."

"As I recall you slapped him before Teagan took him back to the dungeon. You did not break four of his ribs."

"True but I think Wentworth deserved it. Look at how vile he was to you. And you didn't do much to ease his pain."

"No I didn't but it was a lapse of clarity on my part."

"He _deserved_ any pain you gave to him."

They turned to see Seneschal Miles standing in the doorway. The shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned revealing the bandage around his rib cage."

"Are you alright?" Wynne stood up and went to him and Renee followed.

"I'm fine Enchanter Wynne. They are bringing my wife and children here and I was too restless to stay in bed. I overheard you speaking and I just needed to get that out."

"You've been through a lot. It's understandable."

"I barely managed to get my wife and children into the hidden passage at our estate when Howe's men came. There were just too many of them to fight. They knocked me out and took me to the castle just as they were burning the bodies. Lady Elizabeth was stripped down and Howe had Wentworth force her eyelids open to make her watch as he mocked her. She remained quiet and that only made Howe angry. He hit her so hard it knocked her out."

"We can see she's endured a great deal," Renee got up from the bench. "I wish we had come sooner."

"But you're here now. And thank the Maker we're no longer cut off."

"You need to go back to bed," Wynne said gently. "You need to be well for your family."

"I agree."

They turned to see Elizabeth coming around the corridor with Teagan.

"How are you Miles? How are the men?"

"I'll be fine my lady," Miles bowed. "Ser Bradley has a lung infection stemming from a broken rib but he'll be fine and the others had broken ribs and other minor injuries but they're recovering thanks to all of you."

"They need rest and food but they'll be fine," Wynne said reassuringly. "We're going to be staying for a few days so we will see to their needs."

"And now it's time we see to you Elizabeth," Renee looked at her.

"No. I need to deal with my family's remains first."

"Lady Elizabeth you don't have to…" Miles looked at her with concern.

"I appreciate your concern Miles but I have to do this," Elizabeth said plainly.

"What happened to your family's remains?" Renee asked.

"The remains of my mother father were made into these cruel effigies. They forced me to watch as they burned them and the next day they forced me to kneel before what remained. They deserve a pyre."

"We'll help you Elizabeth," Renee brushed herself off.

"I'm coming with you," Miles said. "Your father was a good friend and honorable man. He did _not_ deserve this. Your family did _not_ deserve this!"

"Thank you. I hope you know that you and your family are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. I'm going to need you to work with the mayor and others to run things when I'm gone."

"Of course my lady and thank you," Miles looked down at the ground as he clutched his side.

"Follow me if you're coming," Elizabeth walked ahead of the group not noticing the worrying glances Teagan gave Wynne and Renee.

He watched and followed and she led them out of the castle to an open area behind the stables. Leliana stifled a gasp when seeing the charred skulls attached to crudely made bodies made from potato sacks stuffed with straw then dressed in noble attire. Wooden stakes supported them and two other skulls and various bones circled them.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth insisted after Teagan grabbed her arm when she stumbled.

Teagan could see he lower lip quivering as she looked upward.

"That day started off so normal. I woke up early and got dressed. Father and Oren were the only ones in the dining room. They were laughing and I saw father sneak another spoonful of sugar into Oren's porridge. It made me remember how he used to let me have extra honey when I was little. I joined them and we ate and laughed."

Teagan felt Wynne's hand on his shoulder as he was about to go Elizabeth. "She's needs to get it out."

Alistair, Sten and Zevran added wood and kindling around the effigies as Elizabeth paced around.

"My father was a good man," She looked at the group. "He was _not_ a traitor! He wanted to make things _better _for everybody."

She walked over to the group and they nodded to her. Teagan saw the tears in her eyes as she slowly started to break down.

"I know I owe all of you a great deal for liberating the town and reclaiming my home but I want this to be a bad dream. I want to wake up and see everything as it was. But I know that is _never_ going to happen. My family is gone. I am _never _going to hear my father call me pup and kiss my cheek again. I'm _never_ going to hear my sweet nephew call me auntie and there will _never_ be anymore sneaking in the larder for sweets. My darling sister-in law. I was fourteen when Orianna married my brother. She was a beautiful and exotic flower that helped tame the tomboy in me. Mother credited her for bringing out the proper lady in me. As for my Mother, we argued so much the last few weeks. I wanted to spend the summer in Orlais to paint. She wanted me to go to Denerim to attend court and see all those boring young men she was trying to match me with."

Renee nodded to Sten and Zevran and they lit the pile with torches as Elizabeth walked back and forth.

"Howe was ecstatic to learn Fergus was missing in action in Ostagar and gloated how he was likely dead and I was _alone._ As horrible as this sounds I was…it meant that I did not have to tell him they were dead. Fergus loved Orianna. And he loved being a father. How could I tell him that I couldn't save them?"

"This is _not_ your fault," Teagan walked towards her and pulled her away so the fire wouldn't burn her.

"But I should be _dead_," Elizabeth cried. "I should be with them."

She turned looked at the burning effigies and dropped to her knees, "Father! Why didn't you see it? Why…didn't…you see it?"

Her sobbing echoed around them and they stood quietly and let her grieve.

"Howe will get what's coming to him Elizabeth," Teagan said gently.

"So help me Maker, the _last _thing he will see is my grandfather's sword as I plunge into in his chest," Elizabeth said between breaths as she stood up.

"Elizabeth!" Teagan caught her just before she crumbled into the ground and carried her towards Wynne and Renee. "She's burning up."

"I was worried about this," Wynne felt her head. "Let's get her back to the castle quickly.

….

Teagan watched as Miles hugged his family and they sat down on the settee.

"Thank the Maker you are alright," Pauline cried.

"We need to thank the Maker for the Wardens and Bann Teagan coming here with that…small army they brought with them."

"I just wish he came here _sooner_," Teagan sighed. "It's still difficult to process everything that has transpired."

"The militia and Lady Elizabeth kept us safe," Pauline said. "There was this cabin deep in woods among some old ruins. Howe's men never found it."

Miles tapped his little girl's nose and she squealed and touched his before he set her down as the baby slept in the basket.

"Howe's were not familiar with the woods," He looked at Pauline and Teagan. "The further you go, its becomes difficult to navigate unless you _know _how to find the path."

Renee and Wynne came out in the room and let out a sigh.

"I was getting worried," Teagan stood up. "How is she?"

"She's suffering from an infection similar to Ser Bradley's but we got in time," Wynne closed her eyes. "And we treated and healed everything else."

"What other injuries did she have?" Teagan sat down.

"It was…bad," Renee leaned against the wall. "She had several cracked ribs as well as some broken ones that had not healed properly. And her back was covered with these horrible welts."

"Those bastards tortured her," Miles briefly looked away. "We got it bad but it was far worse for Lady Elizabeth. She _never_ broke down. She refused to give Howe and his men that satisfaction and it only enraged them. Her grief at the burning was understandable. Even the strongest men break eventually."

"Her back is healed and those few scars we didn't get will eventually fade. I just wish we had something for her emotional wounds." Wynne sighed. "Right now she needs to build up some weight as well as strength for the trek to Redcliffe."

"We're staying for a few days," Renee said. "That will give Elizabeth time to recover and get things in order."

"Lady Elizabeth can count on us for support," Pauline declared. "She actually went to the estate and got some our things back for us."

"How bad is it?" Miles looked at Pauline.

"Lady Elizabeth said they cleaned out and destroyed the first floor. Only our room on the second floor was ransacked but everything else was left alone. They also didn't find the chest you hid in the passage."

"We're all alive and that is all that _matters _to me," Miles said as Pauline rested her head on his shoulder. "Lady Elizabeth told us we can stay here for the time being."

"Seneschal Miles I want you to get some rest," Wynne said firmly.

"He will," Pauline promised.

"Elizabeth is sleeping right now," Renee poured a glass of water from the pitcher that was on the table. "We should check on the men and get some rest."

"Teagan wound you mind sitting with Elizabeth for a while?" Wynne covered her mouth as she yawned. "I put a very potent sleep spell on her so there should not be any problems but Lena fixed up the rooms across from where she is.

"Of course I'll watch her," Teagan stood up. "I'm just going to get out of this armor to clean up and get in some regular clothes."

"Lena and Samiel put some food out in the dining room," Renee said. "Alistair, Zevran, Sten and Oghren are eating. Morrigan is going through the supplies those mages had and Leliana wanted some time alone at the chapel."

"The bathing room is next door to the room Elizabeth is in," Wynne said.

"Thank you," Teagan said wearily. "I'll see all of you later."

….

"My darling pup."

Teagan opened his eyes and practically fell out of his chair. The horrors at Redcliffe should have prepared him for this but he figured there are some things in life that you are never truly ready for. Floating at the foot of the bed, he watched a shapeless and translucent blob of light as it grew larger. The blob exploded and as the light dissipated Teagan let out a gasp when seeing the spirit of Bryce Cousland looking down at his daughter before turning to look at him.

….

**TO BE CONTUNUED**


End file.
